


Season 2 finale response (one shots)

by itsmeganonthemoon



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: I'm Sorry, This is really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeganonthemoon/pseuds/itsmeganonthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots about what I think would happen if each of the six characters who were on the bus is the one in "critical condition".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 Tiny

_“We have now confirmed that the Degrassi student in critical condition was Deon “Tiny” Bell, a friend of many students, both in and out of the volleyball team he had been on the bus to support.”_ Said the tinny voice of the news reporter on the hospital’s temperamental TV. Shay could see a few journalists outside the hospital through the window, which is where she suspected the reporter speaking was.

Lola, Shay, and Tiny’s aunt sat silently in the crowded waiting room. As the name suggests, they were waiting for the doctor to tell them they could see him, as she had done with all of the other students. Unfortunately Tiny was in surgery and had been for a few hours now, having been rushed straight into the theatre after the crash.

_Crash._

It was such an ugly word, Shay thought, tightening her grip on her chair’s armrest, her knuckles turned white as she did so.

_Why did it have to be Tiny?_ She asked herself. _Of all the people in that bus...No. It’s not fair to think that._

Lola opened her mouth like she was about to speak then promptly shut it again, shaking her head at herself.

“What?” Shay asked, mildly annoyed at the fact that Lola wouldn’t speak to her.

“It’s just...”Lola trailed off, unsure of how to word her thoughts.

“What?” Shay repeated.

“Because of the crash, I realised how short life is.” She explained, “If he survives-”

“Don’t say that.”

“Fine. When he survives.” Lola remedied, “You can have him, if that’s what you still want.”

“Thanks, Lola.” Shay said, smiling to herself. _He’ll survive._


	2. 2 Zig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made myself sad....

Maya had woken up trapped under a chair by her (broken) ankle. When the doctors had looked at it, they said she should heal within four months. She hadn’t known about Zig then. But now she does.

All she had seen was Zig’s motionless body being rushed off to the operating theatre and all she could think was not again. She’d barely gotten over what happened with Cam when Miles went off the rails. Then Zig had healed her. Zig.

Then she’d broken his heart. Or he’d broken hers. She didn’t know anymore. Her head was a jumble of thoughts. There was only one she could process:

_I love him. I don’t want him to die._

Maya had decided it was her fault over an hour ago. After all, she had convinced him to come to watch the game with their friends. 

She had caused him to stand up before the bus crashed.

But now she just sat in the hospital bed, waiting to hear the news of his death. 

There’s no way he could have survived. The way he flew through that front window. The speed at which his screams turned to silence.

Zig Novak is dead and it was Maya Matlin’s fault.

This can’t happen again. She can’t have two dead ex boyfriends. That wasn’t _fair._

One of the nurses walked in, sitting on the chair beside Maya’s bed.

“I have something important to ask you.” Said the nurse.

“Is it about Zig?” Maya quickly replied, eager to hear any news- good or bad- about Zig.

“Yes.” She replied, “He’s short on blood and his mother’s a different blood type to him. Your blood work said you two had the same blood type, so-”

“I’ll do it.” Said Maia immediately.

“You don’t have t-”

“Yes I do.” Said Maya, presenting her bare wrist.

The nurse pulled a long needle out of her bag.

“How long will it take?” Maya had many questions. This was the first she could think of.

“About ten minutes if we’re fast.” The nurse said, “And we’re always fast.” She game Maya a sympathetic smile.

“Is he okay?” Was the most important question on Maya’s long list.

“He should be.” Maya released a large breath she didn’t know she was holding.

After 10 minutes or so, the nurse left the room with Maya’s blood and then promptly returned with a cookie and a carton of orange juice, the nurse’s eyes were slightly wetter than before.

“I’m sorry.” She said, making Maya even more nervous than before. “He’s not going to make it.”

Maya didn’t know if she screamed or cried or just stared into space, but the nurse said she could visit him - after she’d eaten the cookie - to say goodbye.

Maya was sat in Zig’s room, holding his hand while the life support machine bleeped in the background. 

_Bleep, bleep._

Zig, barely conscious, lightly squeezed Maya’s hand.

_Bleep, bleep._

“I’m sorry.”

_Bleep, bleep._

“I love you.”

_Bleep, bleep._

“Please don’t die.”

_Bleep, bleep._

Maya shifted so her face was above Zig’s.

_Bleep, bleep._

Maya bent down and touched her lips to his.

_Bleep, bleep._

“This is all my fault.”

_Bllllleeeeeeepppppp._


	3. 3 Grace

The average human can survive about 3 minutes without oxygen.

It can take up to 9 minutes for an ambulance to reach its destination in Toronto.

This one took 7.

Grace had stopped breathing almost immediately after the crash because of her cystic fibrosis.

Maya, who was sitting next to her, had tried to wake her up, but to no avail.

Now Grace lay in the hospital bed, not truly alive as life-support machines made her breathe.

She was so peaceful in sleep.

Zoë had rushed to the hospital as soon as she could.

She ran right past security, only stopping to ask the nurse at the front desk where she could find Grace Cardinal.

Then she reached the door to the room she knew in her heart Grace would die in.

Maya, Zig and Tiny were all sitting there, having had a bit of a headstart.

Tiny was on the phone to Grace’s mum.

“Is she okay?” Zoë said hoarsely, with tears in her eyes.

“No.” Maya said in a matching voice, standing to hug Zoë. “I’m sorry for threatening to kill you.”

They both smiled slightly at that.

“And I’m sorry,” Said Zoë, “For...Everything...”

Maya’s wrist was in a cast, Zoë could feel it on her back as they maintained the hug.

Grace’s mum stormed through the door.

Maya and Zoë broke apart.

She immediately rushed to Maya’s newly vacated chair and carefully snatched Grace’s hand.

Through heaving sobs she said, “I always thought...she’d be one of the ones... who survives longer...”

The five of them just stayed there in silence for a while, no one wanting or daring to speak.

All of a sudden an alarm went off and nurses rushed to Grace’s side.

One nurse told Grace’s loved ones to leave the room.

Grace’s friends stood in the hallway, arms around each other.

Waiting.

They stayed like that until a doctor left the room.

She shook her head.

Grace’s mother fell to the ground, her breaths separated with tear filled screams.

The teenagers surrounded her like penguins surround each other in winter.

Each of them was crying.

But eventually, their screams turned to sobs, their sobs to sniffles, and their sniffles to tear-filed silence.


	4. 4 Maya

I sit in a hospital bed, watching the temperamental TV in the corner of the room. Maya was brought into the operating theatre some time ago- I don’t know how long- and all I can think of is how much I regret kissing Zoë when Maya was in New York. I’ve tried making excuses for myself but none of them are true.

I was an idiot.

I know that now.

But sitting here makes me think of how _much_ I messed up. I thought she was irrational for not forgiving me at first. I wish I could tell her how sorry I was.

Maya’s mum walks in, saying she’s be better waiting here in the quiet than in all the stress of the waiting room. 

“How’s your wrist?” She says, referring to my cast.

“Fine.” I say dismissively, “Can’t complain, you know, considering.”

She makes a sound that sounds sort of like “hm”.

“Maya’s sister’s on the way. She wants to be here in case anything...” Just then, I notice the tears in her pinkish eyes, “you know...” She wipes her face before shifting her crutches to sit down.

“I’m so sorry...” Is all I can think to say, knowing that the potential loss of a child could never be comforted by apologies.

“Zig, don’t.” She bluntly replied, “I don’t want you to feel guilty. It’s not your fault.”

We stay in that room talking until Katie comes in my room to sit with us until Maya comes out of surgery.

“Did you get any news?” She asks immediately.

“Just that she’s still in surgery.” I say. The nurse came in a little while ago to tell us this news.

“You saw what happened? Do you think she’ll be okay?” She persisted.

“No,” I say, earning a gasp, “I mean no, I didn’t see what happened.” This earns a sigh of relief.

“So you don’t know if she’ll make it?”

“I’m sorry.”

Katie grabs one of the fold-out chairs from the corner of the room and sits down with a sigh. She then proceeds to shift the chair in the direction of the TV. “Then I guess all we can do is wait for the news...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think I should write other chapters based off some of these? 'Cause I think I could expand on the Tiny one and the Tristan one (which I'm posting last because I think it's the most likely to happen since Tristan isn't confirmed for the next season). Let me know what you think in the form of a comment!


	5. 5 Jonah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait I thought I'd posted this but I hadn't (oops). Also sorry it's so short but I honestly couldn't think of a plot for Jonah.

Frankie, Maya and Grace sat in Jonah’s hospital room, not a sound but the steady bleep of the heart rate monitor. Jonah had been there since his surgery ended, the doctors had said he should be okay but isn’t completely stable yet. 

Frankie held Jonah’s hand, sitting on the chair next to his bed. Grace and Maya sat in two of the fold-out chairs in the corner. Grace was breathing into a machine. The doctors had said she could stay here as long as she did her therapy.

“Doesn’t Jonah have any family?” Said Maya.

“He never said...” Frankie replied.

“So no one’s coming to see if he’s okay?” 

“There’s us.” Frankie sniffled, her eyes pink and wet. She never took her eyes off Jonah, but shifted so both of her hands were gripping his.

After a while of sitting like this, his heart rate suddenly went down, causing some doctors to rush in, taking him from his bed onto one with wheels. As they took him away, Grace stood to ask one of the doctors what was going on.

“His heart rate dropped, we have to take him into surgery again.” 

Jonah’s friends waited in his hospital room until finally a nurse raced in. The three teenagers stood up.

“I’m sorry.” She said, “He...he might not ...”

“What?” Demanded Maya.

“You might want to sit down.” Said the nurse, grabbing a chair herself and sitting down. “Jonah won’t be able to...” She faltered yet again, “Walk again.”

Frankie sobbed, hugging Maya, whose emotions were stone cold. Grace let go of the mouthpiece she was using to breathe and covered her mouth with her hand.

“Will he be okay though?” Asked Grace.

“Other than that? Yes, he should be fine.” 

Jonah was brought back into the room and reconnected to the heart-rate monitor.

Not long after, he woke up, and Frankie told him the bad news. Sure enough, when he tried to move his legs, nothing happened. 

Jonah was okay. But not as okay as Frankie had hoped.


	6. 6 Tristan

Tristan stood at the front of the school bus, face painted yellow and blue- the Degrassi school colours. He cheered on through the megaphone, holding onto the handle on a seat a few seats back from the driver. 

“Let’s go Panthers, let’s go!” He said one last time before the bus swerved and fell into the ditch, causing it to flip on its head.

Because he wasn’t wearing a seatbelt, he immediately hit his head on the roof, and promptly passed out.

He had vague dreams of flashing lights and shouting voices, fading in and out of consciousness, seeing blurred face and hearing sirens.

Then _Beepeep Beepeep Beepeep_

He could feel a hard bed beneath him, then a sharp spike in his arm, then nothing. A mask covered his mouth, taking his mind somewhere far away from his body.

In his dream, he was sat tied to a flimsy wooden chair- or was it metal? He couldn’t tell- and Miles was in another, facing him, about 7 feet away from him. The room was dark, but two spotlights cast light on the couple. Miles seemed angry at him, though Tristan couldn’t figure out why. He just kept saying, “Why did you do it, Tristan, why?” 

A man emerged from the shadows, but Tristan couldn’t see his face properly, even when the man looked at him. The man suddenly raced towards Tristan, coming into contact with his chair and knocking it over. 

Tristan fell further than the floor, and through a dark chimney in which he couldn’t breathe.

He stopped falling when he hit the hospital bed.

\---

Miles waited outside the operating theatre with Zoë for the nurse to let them see Tristan. Zoë was sitting on the floor on her phone, trying to call Tristan’s brother to tell him about the crash. He wasn’t picking up.

Miles paced the empty corridor, wanting to help but not being able to. Eventually he sat next to Zoë, gripping his ankles to stop himself from fidgeting.

“Any answer?” He asked Zoë, already knowing the answer. She shook her head, putting down the phone in resignation.

“His mum probably already told him and maybe he’s driving here now.” Miles said, not believing his own lie.

“Yeah.” She replied, holding Miles’ knee in support, “He’ll be okay though.”

“Yeah.” Miles said, putting his hand on top of Zoë’s.

Finally, a nurse walked out of the theatre, causing Zoë and Miles to stand up.

Two other members of medical staff wheeled Tristan to the room next door

“I’m sorry.” She said. One of the worst things she could have said.

“Why? What happened?” Zoë asked, though she knew she was grasping at straws.

“He’s not going to... make it.” Said the nurse, “But Doctor Chris says you should be able to see him again one last time.”

“No.” Miles whispered, barely audibly, as Zoë carefully led him into the room.

Miles cautiously walked into Tristan's hospital room, Zoë clinging onto his arm like a leaf to a tree in spring.

The nurse had said she had to stay in the room in case something happens, so she sat by Tristan's bed, carefully watching to heart rate monitor and doing manual checks every so often.

Miles didn't care.

He rushed to the seat opposite the nurse and tightly held his hand, unwittingly shaking off Zoë in the process.

Zoë stood just inside of the door, not wanting to get in between her best friend and his boyfriend.

"Please be okay." Miles said again and again, just loud enough that nobody in the room but him and Tristan would be able to hear.

Miles wanted nothing more than to kiss Tristan, but he couldn't because of the breathing mask he had on.

 _Why did this have to happen?_ Miles thought. _Why now?_

But he knew the answer. It was always going to happen like this. The people who had died during their time at Degrassi- Rick, JT, Cam, Adam- it was always going to  
happen that way. Like someone -or some _thing_ \- was writing out their lives.

Rick had died because he had paralysed Jimmy. It was in the defence of the other kids in the school. He had been bullied because he had abused his girlfriend.

JT had died because of a dumb feud between Degrassi and Lakehurst. He had just realised that he had chosen to date the wrong girl and was about to tell them about it. Later, Lakehurst burned down and the kids from there had to move into Degrassi.

Cam had killed himself because he hated the only thing he was good at- hockey. His and Maya's relationship was at its best. Maya will be so heartbroken that yet another person she had loved in her freshman year was going to die.

And Adam, Degrassi's only transgender student, died trying to make up with his girlfriend while texting and driving. He had just cheated on her with his friend.  
None of these kids ever got to graduate high school, and now Tristan won't. All because of a stupid volleyball match.

Miles noticed the tears forming in his eyes, wetting his cheeks, turning his insides to mush. He was about to stand up when he felt a slight squeeze on his hand. Then nothing.

The heart rate monitor let out a long, drawn out _bleeeeeeppp_. The nurse tried to perform CPR again, but to no avail.

Tristan was gone and he wasn't coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 5&6 have been posted so close to each other because I thought I posted chapter 5 but I hadn't. This chapter took me a while to write because I kept getting too sad. Yeah, I really don't want Tristan to die...


End file.
